


Choices

by Z_0ne



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_0ne/pseuds/Z_0ne
Summary: When Cyrus begins acting strange his friends try their best to support him, however when Jonah gets involved he makes things infinitely worse in good old Jonah Beck fashion.





	Choices

Amber gently placed a basket of baby taters onto the table where Andi, Cyrus and Buffy were sat. The trio was uncharacteristically silent with the girls intently staring down Cyrus. Amber watched as Buffy gently picked up the basket of taters and waved it in Cyrus' face. "Earth to Cyrus." she chanted to no avail. Cyrus sat silently with his gaze straight forward. The three girls all looked at him with concern as Buffy sat the basket back on the table.

Amber leaned towards Andi and asked "Is he mad or..." her question trailed off as another customer started waving at her from a few tables down. "Yeah I see you." she yelled rudely clearly annoyed.

Andi looked up at Amber and simply acknowledged "He hasn't said a word to us all day". Amber hastily made her way over to the man flagging her down as Buffy and Andi noticed a familiar body passing them through the window. Jonah entered the Spoon and joined the Good Hair Crew planting himself next to Cyrus and excitedly greeting them. "Hey guys!" he exclaimed with his usual smile and turned towards Cyrus. "Cy-Guy!" he nudged at the boy without receiving a response.

Jonah looked back at Andi, his smile was fading and he mirrored the same concern the girls exhibited. "Is he okay?" Andi shrugged without an answer. Without warning a loud thud emitted from under the table causing the basket of taters to bounce. It shocked Jonah and Andi who looked toward Cyrus. Still there was no response from the boy. Buffy slammed her fists down onto the table in frustration. "Seriously?" she yelled at after having kicked Cyrus in the shin. "You should be crying! What's wrong with you, Cyrus!?"

Surrounding customers all focused on the table towards the commotion. Cyrus silently turned his head toward Jonah continuing his blank stare. Jonah started feeling immensely uncomfortable and awkward. He'd never seen Cyrus with such an emotionless look. None of them had in fact. Hoping Cyrus was finally about to speak up he asked "Did you want to stand up?" Cyrus still had no reaction and simply stared at Jonah.

Feeling more and more uncomfortable Jonah stood up and allowed Cyrus to slide out of the booth. Buffy couldn't help but speak up. "Where are you going now?" Unsurprisingly, she received no response and her eyes rolled in frustration as Cyrus made his way to the door. Cyrus silently walked out of The Spoon ignoring Ambers attempt to reach out as he moved passed her. Jonah looked back at Andi and Buffy analyzing their concerned looks. "I'll go follow him. Just to be sure." Andi nodded as Jonah turned and gave chase to Cyrus. The girls watched Cyrus pass them through the window followed by Jonah who sprinted to catch up.

Cyrus silently walked with Jonah close behind. Jonah kept calling out to him but to no avail as Cyrus ignored him. "Cyrus!" Jonah kept pleading ignoring the looks of surrounding pedestrians who couldn't help but hear his calls. Jonah finally grew frustrated enough to grab Cyrus by the shoulder and turn him around forcing the two to eye each other. "Cyrus? What's wrong? Why won't you say anything?" Jonah's voice was filled with worry but Cyrus still stood with a blank stare. Jonah held Cyrus' shoulders trying to assess the situation before calmly releasing the boy. Cyrus slowly raised his right arm and gently placed it on Jonah's left shoulder. He said nothing, his expression was unchanged but Jonah started feeling a familiar discomfort. His vision started to blur and his breathing grew frantic. He could feel a cold sweat engulf his body and his eyes began to grow red. He slowly came to the realization that he was on the verge of having another panic attack. Although his hearing was muffled he faintly heard a familiar voice trying to get his attention.

"I'm here with you." Jonah's vision slowly steadied itself as he saw a concerned Cyrus keeping him steady from the shoulders. "Take a deep breath." Jonah recognized the instructions and followed them. He could hear Cyrus' voice echoing his name as his head started to clear. Finally Jonah saw Cyrus with a concerned look on his face. Cyrus dropped his hold on Jonah with a look of relief. As Jonah collected himself and steadied his breath he asked Cyrus "Can we stop at my place and talk?" Cyrus nodded in agreement and followed Jonah to his house.

Jonah sat down on the edge of his bed and looked up at Cyrus who stood only a few feet away. Cyrus had a confused look on his face. "I can't remember anything between when I woke up and when you were in front of me, Jonah" he said.

Jonah was just as perplexed by Cyrus' bout of amnesia. He had texted Andi to find out what Cyrus had been doing earlier but she still hadn't responded. Jonah placed his phone next to him on the bed after another check to make sure he didn't miss any messages. He turned his attention back to Cyrus. "It was like you were in some kind of trance. You didn't even react when Buffy kicked you."

Cyrus was even more confused finding out he had been kicked. He felt no pain or even evidence of being struck anywhere. The boys had their attention diverted as a knock came to Jonah's door. "Come in" he invited and the door soon began to open. His mother partly entered the room. "I have to cover a night shift, there's some leftovers in the fridge in case you get hungry." Jonah nodded before asking his mother "Is it alright if Cyrus stays over?" His mother glanced around the room before asking "Well I suppose so, when would he be coming?"

Jonah and Cyrus shared confused looks at each other before looking back at Jonah's mother. Cyrus raised his hand up to alert her. "Uh, I'm right here Mrs.. Beck...". Although Jonah saw Cyrus trying to alert his mother she didn't seem to acknowledge his presence at all. He stuttered a before uttering "soon". Jonah's mom shook her head with an affirmative gesture before closing the bedroom door.

Cyrus looked over to Jonah who stood up and was inching closer to him. Jonah reach his hand out and grabbed Cyrus' arm giving it a gentle pinch. Even though he tried to be gentle Cyrus still cried out in pain. "Ouch! What was that for?"

Jonah gently rubbed Cyrus where he had pinched him and started to apologize. "Sorry I just wanted to make sure you were real."

Cyrus gave Jonah a pout and pinched Jonah on the arm in retaliation. Jonah pulled away in pain at the pinch and rubbed the spot softly groaning in pain. Cyrus gave him a cheeky grin. "How do you like it?" The boys were bewildered now knowing that they could inflict pain on each other and yet Cyrus had become invisible to Jonah's mother. Jonah turned towards his bed and hastily grabbed his phone. He dialed Andi and made plans to urgently meet with her and Buffy. While he did so Cyrus reached into his pocket and pulled out his own phone but he realized it was dead.

As Jonah hung up his phone Cyrus asked "Can I borrow your charger? My phone died." Jonah grabbed a charger from his end table and put it in his pocket telling Cyrus "Charge it at Andi's place we have to go." The boys hastily exited Jonah's home and made their way towards Bex's apartment.

In the living room the four teens sat however it was apparent to Jonah that something was not right. As soon as he and Cyrus sat down Andi asked him "What happened to Cyrus?"

Jonah stood in front of the couch where Cyrus, Andi and Buffy were sitting but the girls did not acknowledge his presence and seemed to think he was not there. Jonah pointed to the left seat of the couch where Cyrus sat. Buffy and Andi both glanced over with confused looks on their faces. Cyrus was frustrated and pleaded to his friends. "I'm right here!" Jonah echoed his statement to them. "He's sitting right there."

Buffy's face started to show clear annoyance at Jonah who she thought was playing a prank on them. "There's nobody there, Jonah. This isn't funny." Andi chimed in agreement. "We need to find Cyrus." Jonah started growing just as frustrated as he watched Cyrus stand up and head toward Buffy. Suddenly Buffy hollered in pain causing Andi and Jonah to both jump. Neither of the girls saw what happened, but Jonah had as Cyrus gave Buffy a sharp kick to the shin. Buffy bit her tongue as she rubbed her shin where Cyrus had struck her. While in total shock she exclaimed "Jeez what was that!?"

Jonah grinned and informed her "That was Cyrus telling you he's here." Although Buffy couldn't hear Cyrus she was open to believing Jonah thanks to the throbbing sensation pulsating through her leg. She quietly whispered "Cyrus?" and reached her hand out to feel for her friend. Andi did the same extending her arm out to try and feel for Cyrus. Cyrus gently gripped both their hands and while neither girl could see him, they were able to feel it when he held their hands.

Jonah looked on as Cyrus started to get emotional. While Buffy and Andi could not see Cyrus, he very well could and his heart was breaking over the expression Cyrus had. Cyrus held back tears as he quietly said "I'm right here guys." Jonah heard the door knob rattle as Bex entered the apartment carrying too many grocery bags to handle. Bex barely made it two steps into the living room before dropping down and placing bags at her feet. She groaned and looked over at the the teens. "Can somebody give me a hand over here?"

Without hesitation Cyrus released his friends hands and made his way toward Bex while Jonah watched. Bex noticed the bags in front of her were starting to rustle and watched as several bags seemed to lift themselves up in the air briefly before crashing back to the floor. Andi and Buffy quickly joined her and watched as a single bag, the lightest bag in fact, lifted itself off the floor and glided towards the kitchen. While Bex stood in disbelief, Buffy joked "Yeah, I guess that is Cyrus." Andi and Jonah couldn't help but laugh as Andi grabbed her mothers arm and tried to calm her.

Bex in a defeated tone made her way to Andi's bedroom. Without looking back she simply told Andi "I'm borrowing your bed for a minute. Just take care of the groceries please."

Andi didn't protest and let Bex head off knowing it would be for the best not to drag her into whatever was happening. An hour went by with Jonah perched on the couch with Andi and Buffy trying to figure out what was happening. Cyrus sat in a nearby reclining chair and did his best to communicate through Jonah when needed but none of the teens had any idea what they were going to do.

Buffy was still periodically rubbing her leg as the pain subsided and wondered aloud "What happened to the Cyrus we saw earlier?" Her question stood out to Andi who exclaimed "That's right! We still have to find Cyrus' body!"

Buffy pulled her phone out and began texting. "I'll ask Marty if he's seen Cyrus around."

Andi and Jonah pulled their phones out and did the same sending messages to various contacts to try and pinpoint the location of Cyrus' rogue body. Before long Buffy's phone vibrated and she read a message from Marty confirming Cyrus was at a nearby park. The crew hastily made their way out Andi's place and towards the location.

Marty was looking down at his phone when Buffy broke his concentration. She didn't give much of an introduction and simple demanded "Where's Cyrus?" as she confronted the boy with Andi by her side. Marty looked upward bewildered and gave her a lazy shrug. Buffy quickly grew frustrated at the boy. "Dude, I told you to keep an eye on him!" Marty reluctantly stood up from the bench with his hands up. "Sorry I found a funny picture."

Andi looked around and saw a familiar body running across the field. She squinted her eyes and questioned "Whose that person running fast?" Buffy followed her gaze and also squinted her eyes to focus her vision. It wasn't long before both girls exclaimed "CYRUS!" immediately followed by Marty with "I found Cyrus." Buffy looked back at Marty agitated before turning and giving chase with Andi close behind.

Andi and Buffy continued to give chase without alerting the Cyrus impostor of their presence until Andi started to lag behind. Having hit her limit she called out to Buffy "I'll text Jonah!" but Buffy did not react. Buffy was focused solely on catching the running Cyrus but her competitive nature was taking over. Cyrus was much faster than ever before and had more stamina now than Cyrus should have had in his entire life so far. His body kept running without end which drove Buffy even more mad as she could feel the onset of fatigue hitting her. But she absolutely refused to be bested by Cyrus of all people.

Without warning a figure crashed into Cyrus and Buffy saw it was none other than Jonah who had tackled him from around a corner. Jonah struggled to pin Cyrus' body down onto the ground as the boy kept squirming out of his grip. The invisible Cyrus watched unsure what to do as Buffy approached followed by Andi moments later. As Buffy tried to help Jonah hold down Cyrus, Andi pointed out "We have him but now what?"

After a few more moments Cyrus finally settled down causing Buffy and Jonah to ease their hold on him although Jonah refused to let him go completely. Just as before Cyrus' body had an emotionless gaze and refused to emit any sound. The invisible Cyrus looked at his body just as confused as the others. The sun was starting to set and the sky transformed into an orange hue.

Jonah, still hanging onto Cyrus by the arm, told Andi and Buffy "We already got permission for him to stay with me tonight anyway so I guess I can take him." Andi nodded but brought up a concern of hers. "How do we stop him from running away again?"

Buffy answered with her own idea. "I can get us a rope to tie him somewhere until we figure this out." The invisible Cyrus shrieked grabbing Jonah's attention. "No way! I am not about to be tied up!" Jonah turned his attention to the invisible Cyrus. "Relax Cy, it's just until we figure out how to get you back."

Buffy snickered. She couldn't hear or see Cyrus but it was obvious he was protesting her idea already. "Well you can always try doing something about it yourself now" she called out to the air knowing Cyrus would hear it.

Cyrus flicked Buffy on the forehead knowing she wouldn't be able to reach him to retaliate. To his surprise however there was no reaction. He looked over to Andi and Jonah who were also frozen in place. He watched as his body jerked his arm releasing Jonah's grip. Cyrus' body walked toward Cyrus' spirit causing a shiver to strike down his back. “You can see me, can't you?” Cyrus' spirit slowly stepped back but in an instant he felt himself launched backward as his vision went blank.

Seconds went by, then minutes but the ground never came. Cyrus opened his eyes as he floated in emptiness. There was no ground, no sky and the others were gone as well. He was left floating in an endless white void unable to even set his feet down on a surface. As he tried to steady himself his own voice began to echo around him. “Don't be afraid, I am merely saving you.”

Cyrus tried to speak but his voice was muted. Instead his thoughts were emitted out loud. Now panicking he asked “Am I dead?” His voice assured him he was not as a wide screen materialized directly in front of him. It began to project recognizable events to him. He saw a slightly younger looking Jonah and Buffy chanting his name as a group of classmates joined in. Next was him dancing at his bar mitzvah with Andi and Buffy. “From here I can not only project your memories, but I can also show you the future.” The screen briefly cut to static before showing more events that were not familiar to him. He saw himself in a canoe with Jonah where he lost his paddle like the clumsy teen he is. Then it changed to him speaking with TJ at the swing set. He heard his voice continue; “Consider this space an archive.”

Cyrus thought aloud “An archive?”

“Yes. An archive of your very own. Where you can live the life you desire and have all your wishes accommodated.” The screen changed again showing Cyrus and Jonah walking down a sidewalk holding hands. “You could have had a crush reciprocated...” The screen shifted again showing an older Cyrus on his knee proposing to what seemed to be an older Iris. “Or changed altogether.”

The screen shifted again showing a city in flames. “You could even destroy the world.” he heard himself say. The void was suddenly replaced with a small dark room. The screen turned into a flat-screen TV against the wall to his right. Behind him was a brown wooden door while ahead was a pink door. “The choice is yours. The door in front of you leads to the control room where anything is possible. If you wish, you can exit through the door behind you and I'll send you back to just before the moment we came here.” Cyrus glanced at the door behind him and then back at the door ahead. There was a reclining chair in front of the TV with a remote on it that caught his attention. He sat down and began to think about his options.

 

 


End file.
